madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Problems with Molting, Chapter two
Chapter two of The Problems with Molting. Story There has been suspense that dinosaurs shed their scales and or feathers like reptiles and birds, and at least one dinosaur was discovered in the act of molting, they call it Similicaudipteryx, but it's molting bares resemblance to penguin molts since no non-avian-dinosaurs could fly, and if one dinosaur does shed, do others? Closing time in the zoo and The Velociraptors were strolling around with the penguins to get familiar with their new home some more until Ike started itching, "what's wrong with you cousin?" Faragonda asks, "I don't know, for some reason I feel itchy all over" Ike complains clawing his hands and sometimes his feet on himself and rubbing against everything in the zoo, "can dinosaurs get chicken pox?" Private asks making everyone look at him, "chicken what?" Harry asks. Suddenly some of Ike's scales were coming out and landed on the ground, the other raptors and penguins gasp, "oh no" Blik said slowly, "what?" Ike asks, "uh Ike, you're shedding" Obi-wan whispered, Ike looked at himself and sees it was true, "ah great" he complains, "I didn't even know dinosaurs could molt" Skipper remarks, "well yeah, every dinosaur goes through it, it's called a catastrophic molt" Elvis explains, "what a coincidence, that's how us penguins molt" Kowalski admits, "really, when did you guys shed?" Sheen asks curiously, "well all of us but Private always molted at the same time, though he doesn't probably because has was born at a different time than Kowalski, Rico or me, but isn't exactly pleasant" Skipper explains, "neither are ours" Kicker complimented looking at Ike who continued to lose scales, "come on Ike lets get you home" Faragonda says soothingly as she escorts Ike back to the dinosaur exhibit, along the way they pass Roger who catches sight of Ike's nudity, "what's happening to you?" he asks, "I'm shedding" Ike moans, "oh, yeah I've seen Private going through that too, though not all of us new it" Roger remarks, "yeah we heard" Faragonda nods and they continue on their way home. It wasn't long when the zookeepers found out and decided to bring Ike for a checkup, which the other raptors had seen and secretly fallowed, "well would you look at this, he seems to be molting" the doctor comments examining Ike, "I didn't even know dinosaurs could molt" Alice remarks, 'that's exactly what Skipper said' Ike comments in his thoughts, "well I heard that there was a recently discovered species of dinosaur going through a molt, and I had wondered if dinosaurs molted at all" the doctor states, "so how long will it last" Alice asks, "that I don't know, but given that this one's molt looks like a penguin's molt, it will probably take a similar amount of time, though I don't know what would happen in this state for a wild one" the doctor answered, "well since this one is living in captivity he doesn't have to worry" Alice remarks and Ike secretly agreed. Later when Ike returns Private couldn't help but pity him, "I know how you feel Ike, you see when a penguin molts they can't go swimming to find food and are forced to live off fat they've stored, at least in wild ones, but captive penguins don't have to live off fat reserves but it became a force of habit for us" Private explains, "well I don't have to swim, but most dinosaurs that shed tend to keep a low profile, especially us theropods, we can't look for food either" Ike jokes and they all giggle. Eventually in a month Ike's scales had fully regrown again and boy was he glad it was over, 'anything to get Julien to stop teasing me' he thought, yes word got out and Julien thought it was just as funny as Private's. The End Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event